


Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи Ей о своих планах

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi, POV First Person, Юмор, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Любимые персонажи в альтернативном и самом «правдивом» приквеле «Благих Знамений». Автор никогда не верил в историю про яблочко, Змия и искушение. От нас явно что-то утаили!
Kudos: 8





	1. Часть 1. Для тех, кто в танке

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;  
> Примечание 2: Слишком все просто: не ешь яблоко — будет тебе счастье; если отведал, то через шесть тысяч лет — привет, Армагеддон. Подозрительно мало подробностей, и это неспроста!  
> Примечание 3: Действия происходят до канонных событий и заканчиваются ровно в момент начала сериала.

Вечность! Все случилось именно из-за вечности, бессмертия и Меня. Ходит множество легенд о сотворении Земли, человека, ангелов, демонов. Но правдивы ли эти легенды? Думаю, настало время рассказать от Первого лица, как все произошло на самом деле.

Признаюсь сразу: финал истории мне неизвестен.

Вы удивленно спросите: «Не известен? А как же План? Ведь все должно идти по Плану?»

«Да неужели?! — отвечу я. — Ну да, План был, правда, не тот, о котором любят порассуждать философы и богословы».

**О скуке, ангелах и креативном подходе**

Ну-с, начнем, пожалуй…

Вечность кажется волшебной и прекрасной, когда ты не одинока. Но если рядом нет ни единой родной души, ни единого мыслящего существа, в конце концов вечность становится унылой и пресной.

Поскучав пару триллиардов лет, плюс-минус тысячелетие (разумеется, здесь точность относительна), я решила слегка разнообразить свое существование. А почему бы и нет? Ведь я — Творец Бытия Господь Бог Всевышний… бла-бла-бла… Слишком много регалий! Все это звучит ужасно напыщенно и жутко нескромно, поэтому предлагаю остановиться на Всевышний или Всевышняя — кому как больше нравится.

Так что же могло порадовать меня? Звезды, кометы, планеты уже слегка поднадоели: равнодушная блестящая мишура, от которой абсолютно никакого толку. Хотелось чего-то теплого, любящего, ласкового. Ответ был прост, как термоядерный синтез: разумные существа развеют мою скуку и одиночество.

Затея, достойная звания Всевышней.

Вот только какую форму придать разумным существам? Может, шарообразную? Пожалуй, нет. Слишком затасканная идея. Куда ни глянь, вокруг одни шарообразные объекты. Почему-то раньше я об этом не задумывалась… Мне стало стыдно за косность своего мышления. Нужен более креативный подход. А если сделать их конусовидными? Или похожими на куб… Ух, какая я фантазерка! А, может быть, на гиперкуб? Точно, гиперкуба еще не было!

Возрадовавшись, я полыхнула светом так, что в прах рассыпалось с десяток галактик и вместе с ними первый гиперкуб. Этот маленький инцидент слегка охладил мой пыл. Сущее, имеющее начало и конец, на поверку оказалось слишком хрупко, недолговечно, подвержено распаду. Мысль о том, что одной нечаянно вырвавшейся бурной эмоцией я могу помножить на ноль любой материальный объект, нешуточно встревожила мою божественную душу.

Как, спрашивается, найти выход из этой ситуации? Отказаться от заманчивой идеи и продолжить тоскливо прозябать в гордом одиночестве? Или все ж таки создать жизнь, но каждое мгновенье трястись за ее сохранность?

Унывать я не собиралась, ибо не бывает безвыходных ситуаций. Даже из мясорубки есть выход… И я выкрутилась, создав своих отпрысков из эфира (весьма нематериальной тонкополевой субстанции), добавив бонусом вечную жизнь. Вот так, собственно, и появились бессмертные светоносные ангелы.

С первой секунды своего рождения эти сгустки благодати возлюбили меня пылко, преданно, горячо. Каждый фотон их эфирных сущностей благоговел передо мной. Я наслаждалась потоками их возвышенных чувств и дарила им в ответ свой божественный свет и вечную любовь. Одним словом, не жизнь, а счастье, радуги, единороги, радужные единороги, флаги… Или радужных флагов и единорогов тогда еще не было? Запамятовала. Мне простительно, возраст все-таки… Короче, была почти идиллия.

Нет большего врага для счастья, чем слово «почти». Через несколько миллионов лет, когда эйфория закончилась, я с удивлением поняла, что мне не о чем с ними поговорить. Да и о чем можно разговаривать с существами, которые на любой твой вопрос хором отвечают: «Мы думаем так же, Господи», «Все как ты захочешь, Всевышняя».

Вы мне не верите?! А зря. Поделюсь с вами отрывочком из наших «содержательных» бесед:

— Чада мои, возможно, у вас есть желание создать что-нибудь свое? — наивно вопрошала я своих отпрысков.

— Зачем, Боже? У нас есть ты! — без заминки отвечали чада.

— А может, вам чего-то не хватает, мои любимые дети?

— Что ты, Всевышняя, нам достаточно тебя! — звучал дружный хор.

— А есть ли у вас предложения, как сделать Сущее еще прекрасней?

— Нет, Господи. Вся красота Сущего заключена в тебе, — истекали благодатью ангелы.

Ну и как вам диалог? Впечатление удручающее. Ни одной свежей мысли, ни намека на личное мнение, ни грамма фантазии, ни толики желания развиваться, совершенствоваться и двигаться дальше. Катастрофа налицо! Я, конечно, могла бы вести беседу и сама с собой, потому что всегда приятно поболтать с умным существом, особенно если это умное существо Бог, но в чем тогда смысл затеи с ангелами?

Устав от бездумного поклонения и восторженного хора восхваляющих меня голосов, я решила исправить ситуацию, понизив общий градус ангельской любви. Стало чуточку интереснее. Детишки начали замечать друг друга и перестали заглядывать мне в рот, слепо внимая любому слову.

Вот тут бы мне следовало сделать паузу, прогуляться по захолустным уголкам Вселенной, с ветерком прокатиться на комете, пошвыряться ледяными астероидами и хорошенько обдумать дальнейшие шаги, но я, оценив положительную динамику процесса, продолжала и продолжала вносить изменения, пока каждый из ангелов не приобрел индивидуальность и желание принимать самостоятельные решения.

Наконец-то мои творения стали полноценными личностями… и моей головной болью.

Знайте, лучшее — враг хорошего! Проверено Творцом на личном опыте.

**Об Эдеме, Адаме, Еве и запретных знаниях**

«Улучшенные» личности вместо того, чтобы любить друг друга, познавать красоту бытия, созидать и творить или, на худой конец, хотя бы порадовать своего Создателя внуками (какой же родитель не мечтает о внуках?), тут же принялись выяснять, кого же из них я люблю больше и кто же лучше понимает мои замыслы.

Бессмысленный спор. Божьи замыслы на то и Божьи, чтобы их никто не понимал. Объяснить эту простую истину ангелам оказалось невозможно. Мои слова влетали в их эфирные головы с одной стороны, проскакивали со свистом между фотонами и, не задерживаясь, вылетали с другой. Беда-кручина… Видимо, где-то что-то я не учла, или слишком молоды и зелены они были?

Мелкие споры перерастали в локальные конфликты, конфликты превращались в грандиозные побоища… Я с печалью взирала на творимые ангелами бесчинства, но не вмешивалась — авось детишки наиграются, повзрослеют и поймут, что любимчиков у меня нет и каждое создание дорого мне в равной степени. Не тут-то было.

Последней каплей стала свара вселенского масштаба, когда мои творения, заигравшись, чуть не разнесли в пух и прах мироздание. Воистину возмутительное, безответственное поведение! Хотя откуда возьмется ответственность, если бессмертие, свет и любовь достались от Создателя на халяву? Никто из них ведь и крылом о крыло не ударил, чтобы заслужить эти бесценные дары.

Мое терпение лопнуло. Бестолковых детей стоило научить уму-разуму. Все проблемы от безделья! Испустив Глас Божий и напугав зарвавшихся ангелов до потери благодати, я объявила:

— Мои божественные лентяи, начиная с этого мгновения и до конца времен вам придется трудиться на благо Бытия. Праздник закончен! Да здравствуют трудовые будни! Через шесть дней мной будет создана планета под названием Земля, а на ней материальный объект Эдем, весь покрытый зеленью и заселенный неразумными тварями. Кроме бездушных представителей флоры и фауны вы обнаружите в Эдеме двух разумных существ, нареченных мною людьми. Мужскую особь зовите Адамом, а женскую — Евой. Ваши обязанности будут просты: холить, лелеять, оберегать их, словно собственных детей. За их смертные телесные оболочки вы несете полную ответственность (ну да, больше никаких бессмертных созданий, одного эксперимента достаточно). Привыкайте!

Трепаться попусту я не любила: сказано — сделано. Вот вам планета. Получите — распишитесь.

Что тут началось… Гвалт стоял такой, что в ближайших созвездиях вспыхнуло несколько сверхновых. Осознав перспективу вечного труда, ангелочки возроптали:

— Всевышняя, за что? Мы не умеем ухаживать за людьми! Они же такие примитивные, да в придачу бескрылые и трехмерные, — обреченно стенали разленившиеся дармоеды.

Но я была неумолима.

Еще некоторое время они шумно негодовали, суматошно толклись над Землею, испуганно взирая на дивный сад и его обитателей. Наконец те, кто посмелее и пошустрее, начали спускаться в Эдем, пытаясь принять подобающий случаю трехмерный облик, чтобы обследовать новую территорию и поближе рассмотреть своих будущих подопечных.

Материализация в трехмерном пространстве по первости давалась ангелам со скрипом. Кое у кого было аж по четыре головы, глаза на крыльях и в иных немыслимых местах, да и крыльев штук по шесть. Конечно, были исключения, кому-то удавалось сформировать весьма приятные на вид антропоморфные тела. В любом случае, мне как родителю смеяться над творческими потугами детей было грешно, поэтому я скромно «растворилась» в эфире, давая им возможность прийти в себя, оглядеться, обсудить ситуацию.

Затаив дыхание, я ждала, как же оценят результат божьих трудов мои чада. Имейте ввиду, люди вышли совершенно не похожими ни на меня, ни на ангелов, так что байка о сотворении человека «по образу и подобию» — бессовестная, наглая ложь.

Обсуждение было бурным. Критика сыпалась со всех сторон.

— Ужасный дизайн! Вы только посмотрите, у них всего лишь одна голова и четыре конечности! Как негламурно! — презрительно восклицали одни.

— Бр-р-р, какой миниатюрный мозг. Такой фитюлькой разве можно думать? — брезгливо комментировали другие.

— И оба глаза спереди, а голова-то на сто восемьдесят градусов не поворачивается! Как же они увидят, что происходит вокруг? Чудовищная недоработка! — плевались третьи.

Обидно. Можно подумать, что сами вылитые топ-модели. Зазнались. Вот надо было, надо, придать им форму гиперкуба. Тогда б претензий было меньше!

Не обошлось, конечно, без курьезов.

— Лучше объясните, собратья, зачем эти мохнатые тушки скалят зубы и показывают нам средний палец на верхних конечностях? — донесся из дальних рядов чей-то голос.

— Сандальфон, тебе и сотня глаз не помогает, ты ж смотришь на горилл! — перекрывая гомон, ехидно выкрикнули из толпы.

— Не умничай, Кроули! Безмозглые, одноголовые, двуглазые… Все приметы совпадают? Все! Значит — это люди.

Мой прокол! Скажу вам по секрету, хоть Сандальфон хам и глупец, но кое в чем был прав: людей я создала не сразу, испортила с полсотни заготовок и второпях забыла их стереть. Ну, а потом мне стало жалко уничтожать таких смешных, проказливых созданий. И я решила, чего уж, пусть живут.

— Выходит, Сандальфон, раз у тебя есть крылья, то я могу назвать тебя, к примеру, попугаем? — продолжил зубоскалить Кроули.

— А ну-ка хватит пререкаться. Кроули прав, ты смотришь на горилл, — решительно поставил точку в споре Гавриил. — А нам придется дрессировать вон тех двух лысых обезьян, сидящих у ручья.

— Не вижу разницы! — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Сандальфон. — Лысые, волосатые… Обезьяны — они и есть обезьяны.

— По-моему, их тела слишком мягкие и хрупкие, — кто-то из ангелов осторожно потыкал кончиком крыла в живот захихикавшего от прикосновения Адама. — А вдруг с ними что-нибудь случится? Как нам их уберечь, Всевышняя?

Поток жалоб начал меня утомлять. Дай возможность, ангелы давным давно бы «застонали» меня до смерти! Ну сколько можно ныть?

— Да как хотите, — раздраженно промолвила я. — Караульте хоть посменно, но чтоб с их голов не упал ни один волосок. И чтоб в Эдеме все цвело и зеленело! А не то… познаете Гнев Господень! — нагнала я жути напоследок.

Репрессии — это, однозначно, крайняя мера. Да и запугивание — варварский метод воспитания. Но куда деваться? Не захотели по-хорошему, пришлось припугнуть…

В тот момент, честное божеское слово, я была уверена, что, посуетившись несколько тысячелетий вокруг жителей Эдема, ангелы наберутся мудрости, возлюбят сих нежных беспомощных созданий, почувствуют себя опекунами, и в них проклюнутся родительские чувства и желание обзавестись собственными чадами, заселить бесчисленное множество бесхозных миров (чего добру пропадать). Увы. Оказалось, что на Ангелах Господних природа отдыхает.

Войны, конечно, прекратились. Какие уж тут войны, если нужно без продыха бдеть за Эдемом. Флора и фауна особых хлопот не доставляла. А вот люди… Ева и Адам стали для ангелов сущим наказанием (побудьте-ка в моей шкуре). Стоило только им отвести взгляд, как с людьми что-то случалось. Ева тащила в рот что ни попадя, любопытный Адам лез в каждую щель. Ангелы только и успевали объяснять беспокойным созданиям прописные истины: не трогай пчелу руками, не ешь песок, не бей Еву по голове палкой, не дергай Адама за волосы.

В первые годы от Сотворения Земли люди были еще настолько чисты и непорочны, что при тщательном уходе и отсутствии несчастных случаев могли бы жить практически вечно. И это был несомненный плюс. Однако к каждому плюсу прилагается минус. Взрослели Адам и Ева медленно. Прошло тридцать лет, а по Эдему по-прежнему разносились испуганные окрики заступивших на дежурство нянек: «Ева, не сиди на солнце — голову напечет», «Адам, не пей из лужи».

Как по мне, тридцать лет (по сравнению с вечностью) — это пшик. И совсем скоро, веков через пять, люди бы начали взрослеть, общаться с ними стало бы интереснее. Ждать-то всего ничего. У ангелов, как оказалось, терпения гораздо меньше, чем у меня. На четвертом десятилетии некоторые ангелочки заскучали. Им, видите ли, надоело сторожить сорванцов, и они принялись филонить, пустив патронаж на самотек. Последствия были плачевными.

Вы, вероятно, подумали, что сейчас услышите историю про Древо Познания? Огорчу вас: с какой стати мне выращивать посреди сада такой опасный артефакт? Особенно, если рядом бродят два несмышленых человека. Так вот, не водилось в Эдеме никаких волшебных Деревьев, а росла обычная раскидистая яблоня, имеющая к познанию людьми Добра и Зла весьма косвенное отношение.

Именно с этой яблони в один прекрасный день упала и сломала ногу Ева, когда полезла за яблоками для Адама. Ко всему прочему яблоки оказались неспелыми, и Адам, объевшись зеленых фруктов, пару дней мучился животом.

Куда смотрели в этот момент ангелы? Как я и говорила — филонили.

Немного погодя, узрев под деревом Еву со сломанной ногой и Адама, страдающего от поноса, ангелы перепугались. Хорошенько вздув дежуривших в тот день собратьев, они принялись думать, как все исправить, пока меня нет рядом.

Где меня носило в этот роковой для Эдема час? Так занималась я своей божественной работой: заканчивала обустройство планет вокруг тройной звезды в созвездии Центавра. В отличие от детишек дел у меня навалом. Создатель я или кто?!

Кому первому пришла крамольная мысль сотворить чудо «исцеления» и скрыть произошедшее от очей Божьих, выяснить не удалось ни тогда, ни после. Известно лишь, что мнения ангелов по этому вопросу разделились: одна партия ратовала «за чудо» и сокрытие правды, другая предлагала воззвать ко мне, повиниться и принять заслуженную кару.

Да и внутри партии «за чудо» заморочек хватало. Кандидатов в «чудотворцы» оказалось слишком много. Окончательно перессорившись и не придя к компромиссу, ангелы решили избрать победителя первым в мире внутрипартийным тайным голосованием (с тех пор большинство проблем — или от выбора, или от выборов).

Довольный победой Люцифер тут же занялся исцелением болезных. Но творить чудеса над живыми существами — это вам не строем между звездами летать да в войнушку играть. Здесь нужен опыт, чувство меры, понимание тонких душевных материй. А откуда у беспутных ангелов такие навыки? То-то и оно… За людьми углядеть не смогли: у сонма ангелов — одно дитя с поносом, другое — со сломанной ногой! Какие уж тут чудеса?!

Но Люцифер себя философскими мыслями не утруждал. Затмив своим сиянием солнце, он обрушил на Еву и Адама поток живительной благодати. Люди исцелились в мгновение ока. Казалось бы, что в этом плохого? Да есть загвоздка. Создавая ангелов, я вложила в них не только свет и любовь, но и божественные знания, не предназначенные для смертных. Люцифер, излив на первых людей благодать, по неумению своему передал им заодно и запретные знания, хотя выяснилось это позже.

Беспечные ангелы, воздав хвалу Люциферу за исцеление Адама и Евы, не заметили, как изменились люди. Точнее заметили, но не придали значения и, более того, вздохнули с облегчением: наконец-то их подшефные поумнели, притихли и перестали шалить.

Не обеспокоили ангелов ни набедренные повязки, сплетенные Евой, ни охи-стоны-вздохи, раздававшиеся по ночам из-под яблони, ни округлившийся женский животик. Так же не насторожили лучезарных дурней здоровенный тростниковый навес, глиняные горшки и циновки.

Тревогу забили только пять месяцев спустя, когда над Эдемом запахло жареным (в прямом и переносном смысле). Умопомрачительный запах, вознесшийся до небес, заставил-таки ангелов насторожиться. Пожар? Горим? Заглянув под навес, они с ужасом поняли, что Адам, изловив агнца божьего, сноровисто готовил на яблоневых углях сочный бараний шашлык, а Ева, мурлыкая незатейливый мотивчик и притопывая в такт смуглой ножкой, разливала по глиняным чашам самодельный сидр под шашлычок…

Свершилось первое смертоубийство. Эдем был осквернен.

Ангелы в панике метались по саду, осыпая друг друга взаимными упреками и обвинениями.

— Во всем виноват Люцифер и его команда! — полыхая праведным гневом, орал Гавриил. — Это из-за «чуда» изменились люди…

— А в чью смену пострадали Адам и Ева? — возмущенно топорщил крылья Лигур. — Люциферу не пришлось бы никого лечить, если бы твои дружки-ротозеи не прошляпили людей!

— Пресветлые мои собратья, — вклинился в их перепалку Азирафаэль, — а почему так странно выглядит Ева?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду, дорогой Азирафаэль? — непонимающе вскинула брови Михаил.

— Не кажется ли вам, возлюбленные ангелы, — смущенно промямлил Азирафаэль, — что Ева слегка потяжелела?

— И что в этом такого? — откликнулся Хастур. — Отъелась на Господних харчах. Они ж с Адамом целыми днями только и делают, что едят да спят.

— Да причем тут харчи? Просто наш скромник Азирафаэль любит ходить вокруг да около и выражаться эвфемизмами*, — саркастично заметил Гавриил. — Для тех, кто в танке, объясняю нормальным ангельским языком: наша Ева беремен…

Гавриил не успел договорить, потому что тут с Альфы Центавра возвратилась я.

При виде меня ангелы в страхе затрепетали. Над Землею повисла гробовая тишина. Только под тростниковым навесом, обожравшись шашлыка, пьяненький Адам, дирижируя обглоданным бараньим ребрышком, бодро горланил:

_Как упоительны в Эдеме вечера,_

Окинув взглядом Эдем, людей и трусливо притихших ангелов, я пришла в неописуемую ярость.

_До дна освоим Камасутры закоулки,_

— _Чт' бл’ть з' п’зд’ц т’т тв’р’тс'?_ — разразилась я бранью на енохианском наречии (вы же помните, что в енохианском нет гласных букв и звуков). — Да вы совсем страх Господень потеряли! Почему Ева на сносях? Кто поведал людям, что они разного пола и научил блудить? Где мой славный беленький ягненок, мой ласковый Бяшка? Кто разрешил изготавливать и распивать алкогольные напитки в моем саду?

_По телу совершим бесстыдные прогулки,_

— Прости нас, Господи, — смиренно потупил очи Азирафаэль, — не уследили.

_Когда у женщины нет комплексов: «Ура!»_

— Да мы совсем тут ни при чем… — начал оправдываться Люцифер.

— Молчать! — рявкнула я. — К вечеру Адама протрезвить, сидр изъять, костер потушить, остатки богомерзкого жареного трупа распылить. На закате состоится сессия Божьего Суда. А теперь — все вон с глаз моих!

Ангелы бросились врассыпную, только крылья замелькали, а Адам все продолжал изливать душу:

_Как упоительны в Эдеме вечера,  
А грудь у Евы мягче сладкой булки.  
Зачем прелюдии и долгие прогулки,  
Секс и без них заходит на ура!_


	2. Часть 2. Божий Суд — самый гуманный суд в мире

Весь день я пребывала в скорбных думах об убиенном агнце, оскверненном саде, о людях, получивших доступ к знаниям и вступивших на тропу порока, и о разочаровавших меня ангелах, а в голове тем временем навязчиво крутился и зудел, сбивая с минорного настроя, пошленький романс сексуально озабоченного Адама:

_Какой тут сон, когда стояк с утра  
Влечет меня в твои горячие объятия.  
На том и этом свете буду вспоминать я,  
Как упоительны в Эдеме вечера._

Тьфу ты, напасть-то какая! Неужели у меня пошаливает файервол, и я подцепила человеческих мозгошмыгов? Абсурд полнейший, но против фактов не попрешь. Вот засада так засада!

Пока не стало слишком поздно, я решила отантивирусить свои трансцендентные хранилища информации, осенив их крестным знамением, приговаривая с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой: «Изыди, бардовский самопал! Признаю лишь оперу, рок и металл. Аминь!», закончив обряд экзорцизма нажатием «Ctrl+Alt+Delete».

Ага, вроде отпустило…

Убедившись, что зловредные мозгошмыги не успели размягчить связи моей сложнейшей нейронной сети и побить файлы в хранилище знаний, я облегченно выдохнула (пронесло) и опять погрузилась в пучину махровой рефлексии.

Эх, ангелы! Откуда в моих творениях, имеющих по праву рождения все самое лучшее, столько лени и глупости? А преступная попытка утаить от ока Божьего происшествие в саду? Вся эта трусость и ложь… Печально осознавать, что не все дети — цветы жизни.

И как поступить с начавшими плодиться людьми? Я совсем не планировала превращать свой чудесный райский сад в ясли для вопящих младенцев. А что ждет Эдем через пару сотен лет хаотичного размножения смертных? Перед мысленным взором проплыла картина райских кущ, изгаженных ордами человеческих потомков.

Будучи глубоко интеллигентным существом, рефлексии я предавалась с размахом, пока размышления и переживания не извели меня вконец. К вечеру я пребывала в самом отвратительном настроении. К чему Суд? Бесполезная трата времени. Не проще ли без лишних юридических проволочек распылить Землю и перейти к показательной порке виновных? Но слово Господне есть слово Господне, разве пристало его нарушать? Придется выслушивать показания и нудные оправдания. Тянул же кто-то меня за язык!

**О показаниях Гавриила, половой жизни людей, цвете крыльев, Аде и Рае**

На Суде, как я и предполагала, ангелы юлили и изворачивались. Лишь единицы каялись и сожалели о произошедшем. Выслушав тысячу и одну версию ангельской лжи, я утвердилась во мнении: с Землей пора завязывать (да и с экспериментами).

Вы б только слышали, какую околесицу несли даже наименее провинившиеся индивиды. Чего, например, стоили показания Гавриила — закачаешься! Гремучая смесь наивности и прямолинейности. Да вы сейчас и сами в этом убедитесь:

— Сын мой, неужели ты не заметил, что люди получили запретные божественные знания и воспользовались ими?

— Нет, Господи, пока они не слопали твоего любимого Бяшку, ничего особенного я вроде не замечал.

— И что, совсем-совсем ни единого тревожного звоночка?

— Ну-у-у, — замялся Гавриил, — случилась как-то раз оказия*, да не придал я ей значения…

— И в чем же заключалось дело?

— Смеркалось… Пролетал я дозором над Эдемом, — принялся рубить правду-матку Гавриил, — слышу, кто-то под яблоней пыхтит и стонет. Ну, думаю, трахаются…

— Фу, Гавриил, что за жаргон, — поморщилась я. — И где ты этих трендовых слов понахватался?! Излагай мысли более благочестивым языком: «составляют зверя с двумя спинами», «сношаются», «возлежат», «совокупляются», «блудят».

— Кхе-кхе, — откашлялся Гавриил, пытаясь сообразить, как поприличнее описать увиденное. — Ну, думаю, блудят Адам и Ева. Заглянул под ветки — а они там трахаются во всю ивановскую. Вот такая порнография, — испустил унылый вздох ангел. — Полюбовался я минут эдак пять на членистоногого зверя, которого они составляют, и подумал, если люди счастливы и довольны, значит все идет как должно.

— Правильно говорить «зверя с двумя спинами», а не «членистоногого», — автоматически поправила я безграмотного Гавриила. — И я ведь предупреждала, чтобы с их голов не упало ни единого волоска! А тут… Уверен ли ты, что Ева не упиралась? Дело-то подсудное. Нужно было сразу доложить об увиденном, разобраться в ситуации. Серьезный промах!

— Всевышняя, — насупился ангел, — я не слепой и не дурак! Во-первых, они блудили точно раком, а рак — членистоногий зверь. Во-вторых, конечно, Ева упиралась… локтями и коленями, о землю. А кто б не упирался, когда тебя блудят в такой позе и с таким азартом? Но клянусь, что с ее головы не упало ничего ценного, окромя капель пота, и с головы Адама тоже! Насчет доклада… — он виновато потупил глаза, — тут спорить уж не буду. Не смекнул я, что эта порнография не промысел Господень, а следствие лечения Люцифера (пусть повылазят перья у него!).

— М-да, и в кого вы уродились такими простофилями, — вздохнула я, выслушав его речь.

— Господи, но ты же не оставила нам подробной инструкции по обращению с людьми. Откуда ж нам уразуметь, что хорошо, что плохо для сих созданий? Мы действовали больше по наитию. И вон оно как обернулось… — удрученно опустил голову Гавриил. — Хочу спросить, Всевышняя, какая кара ждет нас?

— Вывод банален: виновны все, — ангелы в ужасе уставились на меня, — но в разной мере! Как умудрилась я, Создатель Мироздания, породить таких сказочных _д’лб''б’в_ (эх, люблю енохианский), не ведаю. Однако непростительна не ваша глупость и беспечность, — я покосилась на Гавриила, — а ложь Творцу. Поэтому вся партия «за чудо» во главе с Люцифером отправится на перевоспитание в Ад, где пламень, тьма и нет моей любви. А чтобы мне при встрече не путать вас, лжецов и трусов, с добропорядочными ангелами, — окинула я грозным взором провинившихся, — смените-ка у крыльев цвет… на черный.

В мгновенье ока белоснежные перья изгнанников окрасились в угольно-черный цвет. Раздался дружный стон и заковыристая брань.

Теперь займемся Адом. Без лишних церемоний я, щелкнув пальцами, встроила в ткань бытия подпространственный метафизический провал, полный кипящей серы, дыма, раскаленной лавы. Увидев новый дом, самые юридически подкованные пернатые активно запротестовали: «Произвол!», «Попрание гражданских прав!», «Ограничение свободы!», «А где евроремонт?»

— Евроремонт?! Вы 'хр’нел', дети? Отделкой помещений займитесь сами. Я вам не гастарбайтер! — отрезала я. — А что до прав… Права имеют те, кто выполнял свои обязанности и не пытался избежать ответственности за свои ошибки. Тема закрыта.

Но ангелы по-прежнему орали и бранились. В конце концов вопящая толпа меня достала. Не долго думая, я отключила звук у особо горластых правдоискателей. 

Совсем другое дело!

— Для равновесия сил, раз появился Ад, прощенной половине с божьего плеча дарую Рай! — Я очень справедливая сегодня. — И вот только посмейте пикнуть про евроремонт…

С Раем я заморачивалась еще меньше, чем с Адом. Пара щелчков — и в подпространстве засияло ослепительное нечто.

— Спасибо, милосердная Боже, — разнесся над рядами помилованной стороны вздох облегчения. — С ремонтом справимся мы сами. Мы ж не такие рукожопы, как команда Люцифера…

Вот и ладушки…

— А что же, Господи, ждет Землю и людей? — раздался тихий голос кого-то из прощенных.

Я пригляделась. Ну, конечно же, Азирафаэль. Кто же еще? Он всегда был несколько блаженным. Самозабвенно и искренне любил каждую песчинку в Эдеме.

— Судьба провального проекта, сын мой, уже предрешена. Само собой, Земля и люди будут развоплощены, — не стала я тянуть с ответом.

— Провального? Развоплощены? — растерялся Азирафаэль. — Но ведь Эдем такой цветущий, полный жизни, а люди милые создания. И, Боже, ты даже не пообщалась с ними. А как же презумпция невиновности? И милосердие?

Едва Азирафаэль закончил речь, как Гавриил гневно прошептал ему на ухо:

— Молчи, дурак! Кроме тебя нет никому и дела до этих бурдюков с костями. Пусть развоплощает, избавимся хоть от докуки** и вздохнем свободно.

Азирафаэль не обратил на гаврииловский пассаж*** внимания и продолжил:

— Молю, поговори с людьми, они не так уж плохи. От твоего величия ведь не убудет, Боже!

Неожиданное заступничество Азирафаэля пришлось мне по душе. А он с характером, этот чудаковатый ангел: вступился за людей, не убоявшись гневных выпадов собрата. И попросил-то лишь о крошечной уступке. Ведь истинно, что от меня убудет?

— Ну, будь по-твоему. Предстанут пусть передо мной, — дала согласие я, убавив силу своего сияния, дабы не сжечь тела двух смертных.

Азирафаэль, расплывшись в умильной улыбке, щелкнул пальцами, и предо мною материализовались люди.

**О показаниях Адама, яблоке и космосе**

— Мамуля? Папуля? — в голос воскликнули Адам и Ева, узрев мой лик, и кинулись со мною лобызаться.

Вот это поворот! После такого бурного проявления чувств мое желание уничтожить Землю несколько пошатнулось.

Люди оказались до ужаса тактильными существами. Ангелы никогда так ласково не обращались ко мне, про обнимашки и речи не шло. А это, оказывается, приятный ритуал.

— Присядь-ка ошуюю****, сын мой, — предложила я Адаму, немного разомлев от поцелуев, — да расскажи мне, как ты додумался питаться трупами Эдемских тварей, и поподробнее, с самого начала…

— Э-э-э, — задумчиво потер переносицу Адам, — сижу я, значит, в кустиках…

— Милосердная я, да не настолько подробно! Пропустим этот момент.

— Выхожу я, значит, из кустиков, — исправился Адам, — и тут в меня с неба как шарахнет столб света, аж звезды перед глазами замелькали. Хлопнулся я оземь, а когда очнулся, то понял, что в кустики мне более не надобно, что Вселенная бесконечна, и что лежу я голый на травке, а вокруг толпа крылатых мужиков в тогах. Стоят и пялятся на меня.

— И что, вот так вот сразу понял про Вселенную? — удивленно спросила я.

— Ага, осенило меня прямо! — утвердительно кивнул Адам.

Занятное начало. Но как-то слишком быстро поумнел человек. Не зря я уступила просьбе Азирафаэля. Тут явно случай, требующий пристального изучения.

— И что же дальше, сын мой?

— А дальше стыдно мне стало махать членом перед мужиками, чай не стриптизер в гей-клубе. Прикрыл я срам ладошкой — и шасть назад в кусты. Так и сидел там до первой звезды, о смысле жизни думу думал. Затем вылез и бегом к Еве. Ева золотой бабой оказалась. К моему приходу уже одежду нам сплела да постель приготовила.

— Ну-ну, продолжай, — ободряюще приобняла я Адама за плечо.

— Пристроились мы, значит, на ночь под яблоней. Небо звездное, соловьи поют… и Ева под боком… такая мягкая и сладкая, ластится ко мне аки кошка. Ну и возлежал я с ней по обоюдному согласию раз десять за ночь. Мог бы и больше, уж больно Ева заводной оказалась, да тут яблоко мне на голову свалилось. Пришлось вставать.

Похоже, с либидо у людей все в порядке. Дня не прошло с момента получения запретных знаний, как блуду с упоением предались.

— Так значит, от плотских наслаждений тебя отвлекло упавшее яблоко? — полюбопытствовала я.

— Да не яблоко, а мысли о законе всемирного тяготения и о полетах.

— Не улавливаю связи, сын мой. При чем тут полеты, яблоко и закон тяготения?

— Ну как же… взаимосвязь прямая. Яблоко ведь не улетело вверх, а упало мне на голову под определенным углом. А почему траектория падения именно такая — по направлению к центру земли? Естественно, потому что яблоко к нему притягивает, а значит, есть сила притяжения.

Ангелы внимали Адаму, разинув рты. Азирафаэль, приосанившись, гордо поводил крыльями, всем своим видом показывая: «Вот, я же говорил, что люди необыкновенные, уникальные создания».

— И если преодолеть это притяжение, — продолжал вещать новоявленный гений, — тогда можно улететь!

— Гениально, — расхохоталась я. — Но позволь узнать, куда же ты собрался улететь?

— Для начала, хочу перебраться через стену Эдема. На мир посмотреть. Катапульта не подходит. Я уже прикинул… разобьемся в лепешку при приземлении. Поэтому, чтобы все получилось, нужно построить воздушный корабль, — бесхитростно рассказывал Адам.

— И что потом, сын мой? Чувствую, в твоей голове зреет еще много грандиозных замыслов. Не хочешь ли поделиться?

— Дак нет тут тайны… Планирую заняться квантовой физикой. Когда пойму принцип сверхсветового движения, то отправимся с Евой покорять последний рубеж — Космос, — мечтательно закатил глаза Адам. — Исследовать странные новые миры, искать новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации. Смело идти туда, где не ступала нога человека… А еще не мешало бы разобраться, кто создал Бога.

— Ну да, ну да, — задумчиво пробормотала я. — Все простенько и со вкусом: преодолеть световой барьер, нарушить фундаментальный закон причинности, созданный мной в этой вселенной для ограничения передвижения материальных объектов…

С каждым словом Адама веселиться мне хотелось все меньше. Человек потрясал своей непосредственностью и пугал скоростью освоения запретных знаний, энергичностью и инициативностью. Наглость заявки «понять, кто создал Бога» вообще выбила меня из колеи. Не прошло и полгода, а он вон уже что удумал.

Вырисовывалась тревожная тенденция. Мои бессмертные дети за миллионы лет не додумались воспользоваться заложенным в них потенциалом: то ли по лености и самодостаточности, то ли были нелюбопытными. Смертный, наоборот, оказался охоч до знаний, а от его планов на будущее мне хотелось родить Вселенную обратно до момента сингулярности.

На повестке дня оставался лишь один невыясненный вопрос:

— Про космос, корабли и силу притяжения я поняла, сын мой, ну, а ягненка-то зажарили зачем?

— Сил больше не было, Всевышняя, фруктами да зеленью питаться. Это у вас, эфирных, метаболизм на других принципах основан, а у меня, если плотно не покушаю, голова начинает раскалываться. Какое уж тут изучение физики, когда мозг просит топлива: желательно белкового и высококалорийного. От фруктов пользы ноль.

— А как же грех смертоубийства? Или, к примеру, сострадание к беззащитной форме жизни?

— Да брось, Всевышняя… Ты ж это не всерьез? Давай не будем мелочиться. Подумаешь, какой-то крохотный ягненок. Не грех — грешок. Малюсенький проступок. А сострадание? Я сделал это быстро, он даже мекнуть не успел, — цинично заявил Адам. — Обидно, правда, что шашлык так быстро подошел к концу. В следующий раз я лучше завалю слона... — Он плотоядно облизнулся. — Его-то нам надолго хватит…

М-да-а, я пребывала в легком шоке. Холодный острый ум и бессердечность. Опасней сочетания нет.

По-видимому, полученные от Люцифера знания осели в человеческих мозгах сумбурно, бессистемно. Понятия _добро-зло-хорошо-плохо_ смешались. В итоге этической проблемы _убивать/не убивать_ живое существо перед людьми не стояло. А когда голодные головные боли, возникшие из-за скоростного «поумнения», заставили Адама искать выход из ситуации, он, не моргнув и глазом, пустил в расход барашка.

Был Бяшка — нету Бяшки.

Ангелы с омерзением взирали на людей, но Адам, игнорируя осуждающие взгляды, с энтузиазмом рассуждал:

— Конечно, слон не резиновый, когда-нибудь закончится… Отсюда вытекает проблема: где взять другого слона? Не пойму почему, но животные тут не размножаются. Сколько их было со дня сотворения Земли — столько же и осталось. А это очень плохо. Вот нефть бы найти да искусственный белок из нее синтезировать…

Синтезировать белок?! Адам поражал меня на каждом шагу. Никогда бы не подумала, что достаточно примитивная форма жизни окажется более восприимчивой к знаниям, чем тонкоматериальные существа. Парадокс.

**О первоначальном плане и правосудии**

Азирафаэль немного сник, выслушивая кровожадные прожекты человека о поедании слона, но продолжил до последнего бороться за Землю и людей, изо всех сил пытаясь убедить меня заменить суровую меру пресечения на более лояльный вариант.

— Всевышняя, быть может, ты попросту изымешь запретные знания из памяти людей, и все вернется на круги своя? Не нужно будет никого уничтожать. Как будто ничего и не случалось…

— Боюсь, мой добродушный ангел, содеянного не исправить. Даже если стереть из памяти людской полученные от Люцифера знания, останутся в их душах семена и будут приносить непредсказуемые всходы из поколения в поколение. Однако есть у меня одна идея… — Азирафаэль вскинул на меня наивные голубые очи, полные трепетной надежды.

Ну как такого огорчить? Действительно, к чему излишняя жестокость. Да и человеческие обнимашки мне пришлись по вкусу. Почему бы не попробовать «убить» трех зайцев: пристроить смертных и найти занятие для Ада с Раем?

— Эй, — поманила я перстом первого попавшегося ангела, — приблизься, сын мой, да имя назови свое.

— Я — Метатрон, Всевышняя, — едва дыша от страха, молвил ангел и простерся предо мною ниц. — Смиренно приму любую кару…

— Не бойся, Метатрон, — успокоила я свое перепуганное дитя, — не в наказании дело. Мне нужен секретарь. Так что прекрати валяться у меня в ногах, найди скрижаль и начинай писать.

Метатрон оказался на диво резвым и продвинутым бюрократом. В мгновение ока он чудеснул себе громадный стол, взвалил на возвышение скрижаль и, выдернув из белоснежного крыла огненное перо, приготовился записывать мои слова.

— Итак, — громогласно объявила я, — услышав мнения всех сторон о происшествии в Эдеме, я, ваш Создатель, оглашаю Волю Божью. План таков: Эдем закрыть для посещений; из памяти людей стереть божественные знания, и пусть используют процентов десять мозга (достаточно для выживания), оставшиеся девяносто — «заморозить» (хочу подстраховаться от креативных человеческих изобретений); планету полностью озеленить да развести животных, но не ручных, а диких (негоже дальше убивать доверчивых зверушек), за шашлычком теперь придется долго бегать (увы, но однажды расшаренный мозг людей теперь всегда будет требовать высококалорийного топлива).

Метатрон с такой скоростью и усердием водил пером по скрижали, что во все стороны летели капли расплавленного камня. Оценив его старания, я продолжила:

— По ангельскому недосмотру Ева на сносях, и в скором времени ее потомство расселится по всем доступным уголкам Земли. Оставить без присмотра такое множество разумных смертных, в чьих душах будут до скончания веков вести борьбу Добро и Зло — я не могу. Поэтому с сего момента низвергнутые в Ад создания курируют зло, тьму, отчаяние людское. Ответственными за добро, свет и любовь я назначаю обитающих в Раю. За человечеством смотрите в оба! В оба! По окончании телесной жизни в чьих душах победит Добро — пригреете в Раю, в чьих Зло — дорога прямо в Ад.

Уверена, вы оценили человечность моего решения и мудрость плана по развитию Земли, ведь Божий Суд — самый гуманный суд в мире. На этой ноте можно было бы закончить сей рассказ, но тут раздался нудный голос Гавриила (вот засосала б стервеца в тот миг какая-нибудь черная дыра):

— Всевышняя, пока мы слушали тебя, у всех назрело множество вопросов. Хотелось бы нам сделать перерыв и обсудить твой план, дабы избежать повторения истории с Эдемом. Детали — это главное…

Ну что могла ему я возразить?

— Согласна, сын мой, даю вам сутки на обсуждение деталей и обустройство по новому месту жительства. И ни минутой больше!

Суды — такая канитель…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *оказия — непредвиденный, редкий, из ряда вон выходящий случай  
> **докука — забота, беспокойство, надоедливое дело  
> *** пассаж — не путать с пассатижами! Чревато.  
> ****ошуюю — по левую сторону


	3. Часть 3. Когда не ты имеешь план, а план имеет тебя

Ровно через сутки, секунда в секунду, на горизонте появилась длинная процессия ангелов. Пунктуальные какие. Я, право, надеялась, что они забудут про Суд или опоздают, и тут-то я пошлю их всех на… небо за звездочкой. Но не судьба. Отвертеться, видимо, не выйдет. Тяжела жизнь Господа.

Впереди процессии торжественно плыла какая-то пирамида (вернее сказать — пирамидище), направляемая в мою сторону волей пресветлого Гавриила и падшего Люцифера. Сверху эту подозрительную конструкцию страховали Вельзевул, Михаил и еще пара десятков ангелов, чьи имена я уже забыла за давностью лет. От взмахов черных и белых крыльев рябило в глазах. Вид левитирующей каменной громадины вызывал нехорошие предчувствия с первого взгляда. И со второго тоже. Осторожно припарковав мегалит* рядом с моим престолом, ангелы обступили меня со всех сторон.

— А вот и мы, Всевышняя! — Они церемонно раскланялись.

— Да вижу, что не французский иностранный легион. Кого хороним? — Я кивнула в сторону зловещего сооружения. — Надеюсь, не Адама с Евой?

Ох, чую, что Адама с Евой. А вы бы что подумали, увидев пирамиду? Однако мой вопрос почему-то озадачил ангелов.

— О чем ты, Господи? — пронесся изумленный шепоток.

Держать меня за дуру вздумали...

— Об усыпальнице царей, о пирамиде! И о том, кто упокоен в ней! Не Бяшкины ж останки вы там замуровали. Приходит в голову один лишь вариант! — Раздражение буквально пронизывало каждое мое слово.

— Ну что ты, Всевышняя, как можно-с, — залебезил Гавриил, делая шаг назад, старательно пытаясь спрятаться за спину Люцифера. — Мы бы не посмели прикоснуться к людям…

— Зачем тогда ты прячешь взгляд, словно виновен? Знаю я вас, охальников. Посмели б, а потом придумали полсотни оправданий. Признайся лучше сразу. Не доводи до греха!

— Так не гробница это вовсе, Боже, — в отчаянии всплеснул крыльями ангел. — Там это…

— Что «это»? Договаривай живей, чего ты мямлишь. Не в “угадай мелодию” играем.

— Это _черновички_ поправок к твоему божественному плану по развитию и управлению Землей, — перехватил инициативу в разговоре Люцифер, отпихивая в сторону трясущегося Гавриила. — Мы просто постарались их разложить по значимости: от многочисленных и пустяковых снизу до самых важных наверху. И ненароком получилась пирамида.

Я выпала в осадок. Ебипетские ебипопотамы, они не шутят. Действительно, мегалит был сложен не из камней, а из скрижалей. И это все поправки? В таком количестве… к божественному плану из двух строк? Наверно, это страшный сон. Мое сиянье потускнело, прокисла благодать. За всю историю существования Бытия со мной такого не случалось.

Создатель в обмороке. Караул!

— Всевышняя, да что с тобою? — заволновался Люцифер, заметив, что меня слегка закоротило. — Ты же сама сказала, что мы теперь присматриваем за Землей, оцениваем степень благочестивости человеческих поступков, чтобы потом распределить, кого отправить в Рай, кому гореть в Аду. Здесь, — он похлопал пропахшим серой крылом по скрижалям, — наш скромный вклад в божественную систему правосудия. На славу потрудилась каждая Контора, анализируя, «что делать» и «кто виноват». Поверь, таких ошибок, как в Эдеме, мы больше не допустим. Старательно учли мы все нюансы и описали каждую деталь. Теперь малейший чих землян под пристальным контролем Ада с Раем.

— И что ты, падший, хочешь от меня? — как можно безразличнее поинтересовалась я, взирая с содроганием на Эверест скрижалей, возвышающийся подле престола.

— Странный вопрос. Поправки надобно прочесть, дополнить, утвердить.

«Спасите!» — хотелось заорать мне в голос, но я сдержалась. Создателю нельзя терять лицо.

— Сын мой, а не слишком ли много трудов вы принесли на редактуру? — скрывая ужас, вымолвила я. — Что, например, записано вон в том ряду, — я наугад ткнула перстом куда-то в середину пирамиды. — Возможно, это мелочи, которые не стоят внимания сверхъестественных существ?

На самом деле мне было абсолютно наплевать, какие истины скрывались в тех табличках. Я лишь хотела выиграть время, чтобы придумать, как образумить погрязших в бюрократии детей. Кто б мог подумать, что всего за сутки детишки умудрятся похоронить мой краткий и понятный план, соорудив над ним шикарное надгробие из скрижалей.

— О-о-о, далеко не мелочи, Всевышняя! В восторге будешь ты. Это подробный список «Смертных грехов», за кои сложно вымолить прощенье. — Глаза у Люцифера фанатично заблестели. — А без прощения они приводят человека прямо в Ад! — Он в предвкушении потер измазанные в копоти ладони.

— И сколько там грехов, позволь узнать?

— Шесть тысяч шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, — по-военному отчеканил Люцифер. — Но это только смертных, — в его голосе прозвучали самодовольные нотки, — а остальные, повседневные, которые при жизни можно искупить банальнейшим раскаянием, еще на доработке у твоего секретаря.

Понятно, значит, кроме этого собрания скрижалей, у Метатрона в закромах припрятана еще одна гора поправок. Очередной приступ паники приближался ко мне со скоростью света. «Спокойствие, только спокойствие!» — мысленно внушала я себе. Где наша не пропадала? Главное, ничего не подписывать. Как говорится, Бог читает — время идет. Уверена, я что-нибудь придумаю, ну, а пока…

Я углубилась в изучение материалов. Что-что? Чего-чего? Щас! Какого Космоса? С каждым пунктом мое недоумение возрастало. Думаю, вам тоже будет интересно ознакомиться со смертными грехами, представленными на рассмотрение Люцифером. Конечно, о перечислении всех и речи нет. Так, несколько примеров…

Но только, чур, не хохотать:

— разбросанные грязные носки,

— прилюдное чесание паховых и оных областей,

— засыпание сразу после (и во время) секса,

— открытый (перекрученный) тюбик зубной пасты,

— мочеиспускание (стоя) с опущенной сидушкой унитаза,

— бряцание ложкой о чашку при размешивании сахара…

И в том же духе еще почти семь тысяч пунктов. Закончив чтение, я поскребла затылок, поймав себя на мысли, что совершаю смертный грех. Как хорошо, что мне не светит Ад.

— Ну что, Всевышняя? — Люцифер просто сгорал от желания узнать, понравился мне список или нет. 

— Я воздержусь от комментариев, падший. Пока. Необходимо глубже изучить ваши нововведения в судопроизводство. Выводами поделюсь позднее. Уж будь уверен!

— Всевышняя, есть просьба у меня. Ты постоянно повторяешь «падший». Мы, пострадавшие от божественной справедливости (читай: от произвола), предлагаем ввести другое обращение. Звучит приятно и солидно слово «демон».

— Согласна, демон — достойное название.

— И еще… Быть президентом Ада слегка не комильфо**. Мы все же древние создания, поэтому хочу использовать какой-нибудь монарший титул — «царь», например... — Он повернулся в профиль, вздернув подбородок. — Представь, как благородно прозвучит при встрече: «Здравствуйте, царь, очень приятно! Царь, очень приятно, welcome to hell».

Корона-то не жмет?

— Ну, или хотя бы «Князь», — увидев, как я поджала губы, он сбавил обороты.

— Пусть будет «Князь Ада». И хватит лирических отступлений, давай вернемся к просмотру документов.

Я закружилась вокруг пирамиды, бессистемно указывая то на одну, то на другую скрижаль. Гавриил и Люцифер, добровольно взявшие на себя роль гидов, всячески старались мне услужить, давая справки о содержании очередной таблички.

— А что хранится здесь?

— Подборка «Заповедей Господних», — пояснил Гавриил. — Всего семь тысяч семьсот семьдесят семь. Желаешь прочитать?

Семь тысяч семьсот…

— Пожалуй, воздержусь. С меня достаточно грехов…

Внизу, в Эдеме, по земному времени ночь подходила к концу, свет звезд терялся в серых предрассветных сумерках, а я сумела просмотреть лишь тысячную часть скрижалей. Некоторые находки вселяли ужас. Из Гигантской Энциклопедии «Виды наказаний» и учебного пособия (такого же гигантского) «Природные катаклизмы как способ перевыполнить план по сбору душ» мне удалось осилить лишь несколько глав. Чудовищные порождения коллективного труда моих отпрысков без сомнения доказывали, что человечество ждут темные лихие времена.

Ближе к утру меня ожидало еще одно любопытное открытие. Если раньше я думала, что ангелы и демоны собирались печься о телах и душах исключительно человеческого стада, контролируя каждую их мысль и каждый вздох, то сейчас с удивлением поняла: своих собратьев они планировали держать в не менее ежовых рукавицах и на коротком поводке. Разделы, посвященные правилам, срокам, методам работы Ада и Рая были бесконечными: «Должностные инструкции демонов высшей категории», «Нормативы на использование чудес резидентами Ада и Рая», «Требования к трехмерным оболочкам резидентов», «Список опций оболочек», «Делопроизводство в Раю»… Таким количеством скрижалей можно было вымостить дорогу от Земли до Солнца.

Но не буду нагнетать обстановку и кривить душой, изредка мне попадались тексты, вызывающие откровенный смех. А как еще можно отнестись к научному трактату «Хочешь стать успешным демоном — спроси меня, как»? Охота же было Метатрону записывать подобную белиберду. Сколько табличек извел попусту.

Иногда я задумывалась: а есть разница между ангелами и демонами, кроме цвета крыльев? Ведь представители обеих сторон были жестоки, черствы и не брезговали пользоваться откровенно мошенническими схемами. Взять хотя бы Инквизицию… сначала бонусы за борьбу с ересью получал Рай, а чуть погодя инквизиторы, боровшиеся с ересью, должны были в полном составе отправиться в Ад. Хитро придумано! Хитро…

Самую вершину пирамиды я оставила на закуску. Так-так-так… Что тут у нас? Какой-то Армагеддон… Да чтоб вас!

После прочтения скрижалей у меня чуть не случился гравитационный коллапс. Я еле удержалась от проклятия. Кому, спрашивается, в здравом уме придет в голову творить такое?

— Будьте любезны, дети мои, объяснить мне, почему ваш план заканчивается на столь печальной ноте?

— Печальной? Где ж печаль? Тут все логично, Всевышняя! — Гавриил оживленно порхал вокруг меня. — Должны же как-то мы поставить точку в тысячелетнем споре между Добром и Злом. Армагеддон — это есть наш последний и решительный бой.

— Не продолжай, концепция ясна! — Я брезгливо поморщилась. — Шесть тысяч лет две ваши Конторы будут коварно парить мозг наивным смертным, заманивая их в свои тенёта, гордясь количеством заполученных душ, а в итоге все равно случится Армагеддон, где человечество погибнет! — От возмущения подо мной дрожал и кренился престол. — Ваш план — одна большая фикция! Оправдание для очередной войны. Какая разница, кому достанется победа в грядущей битве, если людей уже не будет… Разве я оставила вас присматривать за Землей, чтобы вы уничтожили все через шесть тысяч лет?

Вот что бывает, когда сначала ты имеешь прекрасный план, а потом отдаешь бразды правления в чужие руки, и план начинает иметь тебя.

— Но, Боже, без финального сражения как же мы выясним, кто победил? — настойчиво гнул свою линию Гавриил.

Я не стала спорить с ангелом. Гнев сделал свое дело. Меня осенило, как выпутаться из этой дикой ситуации. К чему слова. Переубедить крючкотворов я не смогу и за века. Но вот перехитрить…

— Хотели вы услышать мнение Бога… Что ж, вызывайте Метатрона, я озвучу свой вердикт, а он запишет.

Гавриил и Люцифер дружно щелкнули пальцами…

— Э-э-э, Метатрон… — Вид ангела привел меня в смущение. — А где твои перья? — спросила я, рассматривая лысые огрызки за его спиною.

— Поисписал, Всевышняя, — стыдливо пряча потрепанные крылья, молвил Метатрон. — Скрижалей было слишком много.

Ощипанный секретарь мне ни к чему. Нужно исправить положение. Вернув ангелу подобающий статусу внешний вид, я чудеснула ему в подарок Вечное перо.

— О-о-о, спасибо, спасибо, Боже, — просветлев ликом, рассыпался в благодарностях Метатрон.

— Ну-с, а теперь приступим к подведению итогов. Записывай, сын мой, — кивнула я ему. — Список «Смертных грехов» урезать до семи, из «Заповедей Божьих» оставь, пожалуй, только десять пунктов. Вот список, — Я протянула Метатрону малюсенькую скрижаль.

— Мы против, Боже! — взвились Люцифер и Гавриил. — Ты же сказала ранее, что за планетою приглядываем мы, а слово Создателя — закон!

— Слово есть слово, назад его забрать я не могу, вы правы, но вот урезать кое-где ваши аппетиты — запросто. Весь план, конечно, я не собираюсь править. Для этого нужны тысячелетия. Так что не вижу смысла торговаться по пустякам. Сойдемся на семи и десяти! Спор окончен… — И, намекая, что с Создателем чревато пререкаться, я покрылась огненными зигзагами молний.

Намек из молний заставил-таки отпрысков благоразумно прикусить языки.

— Что же до остального вашего Плана — быть по сему! — Ангелы и демоны от восторга чуть не опрокинули мой престол. — Но с учетом маленькой божественной поправки… — Я посмотрела на радующихся отпрысков с иезуитской ухмылкой. — На каждой святой скрижали (читай: гр’б’нн’й) в колонтитуле допиши-ка, сын мой, пару мудрых изречений: _«Пути Господни неисповедимы. Замыслы Божии непостижимы»._

Юриспруденция — коварная наука. Одной простенькой фразой можно пустить по звезде любой Величайший План. Но пребывающие в эйфории ангелы и демоны в моей поправке подвоха не узрели. Детишкам было невдомек, что прямо под их носом я провернула штуку под кодовым названием _«уловка-22»*_. Вот так, засранцы. Теперь любая ваша писанина не стоит выеденного яйца.

— О, Всевышняя, отлично сказано. И как умно! — пришел в экстаз от моего изречения Гавриил.

— Какая глубокая мысль! Прекрасно! Великолепно! — со всех сторон вторили Гавриилу ангелы и демоны.

Посмеиваясь про себя, я наблюдала, как Метатрон спешит увековечить очередную божественную мудрость. Осталось подождать шесть тысяч лет, чтобы увидеть лики пернатых бюрократов, когда они поймут, что напоролись на свои же грабли. Не будет им ни Армагеддона, ни последней битвы. Да много, собственно, чего не будет.

— Вот и прекрасно, дети мои, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию. Доводите план до ума, помня о колонтитулах, а у меня на повестке дня есть еще несколько важных дел. Скажи-ка, Гавриил, кого направили в Эдем для исправления ситуации с людьми?

— От нашей Конторы направили тюхтю и мямлю, то есть… — осекся Гавриил, — самого мягкосердечного собрата — Азирафаэля, — при упоминании имени Стража Восточных Врат в тоне Гавриила отчетливо прозвучало пренебрежение, — а со стороны Ада откомандирован его верный дружок — некий Кроули… — Голос ангела просто сочился презрением.

— Значит, Азирафаэль и Крули… Замечательный выбор! Надеюсь, пока в Эдеме пребываю я, вы доработаете свой обширный труд. Увидимся позднее.

Уже растворяясь в эфире, я услышала, как ангелы провожают меня весьма двусмысленно звучащий фразой: «Слава Богу! Слава Богу!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мегалиты - сооружения из огромных каменных глыб, например, пирамиды Египта  
> **не комильфо - не соответствует правилам хорошего тона  
> ***уловка-22 — ситуация, возникающая в результате логического парадокса между взаимоисключающими правилами и процедурами. Кроули и Азирафаэль воспользовались этой уловкой в споре с Гавриилом и Вельзевул: «Нельзя следовать заранее известному Плану, если он непостижим»


	4. Часть 4. Во саду ли...

**О терновых кустах, дружбе и подслушанных разговорах**

Задумавшись над двояким смыслом фразы «Слава Богу!», я потеряла бдительность и неудачно материализовалась точно в центре густых зарослей терновника (ух, колется-то как). «Какой дурак придумал озеленять Эдем такими монстрами?» — ругалась я, застряв в капкане из острейших шипов, пока не вспомнила, что пенять-то нужно на себя. И только-только я решила испепелить впивающийся в тело куст, как до моих божественных ушей донесся странный разговор.

— Еще разок. Ну не упрямься, дорогой! Давай изменим позу…

— Да сколько можно, ангел! Ты просто ненасытный… Я уже устал!

— О! Да! Так… и изогнись немного влево… еще чуть-чуть…

Сомнений нет, это Азирафаэль и Кроули занимались… Вот только чем? Плотная зеленая завеса лучше всякой ширмы скрывала от моих очей происходящее по ту сторону раскидистых ветвей. Решив повременить с испепелением монстра, иначе ангел с демоном насторожатся, почувствовав сверхъестественное вмешательство, я, исколов все руки, сумела-таки бесшумно раздвинуть упорно не желающие расцепляться ветви. Да знаю, знаю — подглядывать нехорошо, но как тут удержаться. Будем считать, что любопытство не порок.

Посреди уютной лужайки, свернувшись в затейливый узел, лежал гигантский Змий, а Азирафаэль, устроившись с этюдником в теньке, вдохновенно водил мелком по холсту, пытаясь запечатлеть плавность змеиных изгибов и игру солнечных бликов на глянце чешуйчатой шкуры.

— Чудесно! Добавим пару штрихов… — Мелок в ловких пальцах ангела так и порхал над полотном. — Готово, мой дорогой, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся он. — Иди сюда, по-моему, замечательно получилось…

— Легко сказать — иди… — пробурчал Кроули, извиваясь каждым сантиметром своего тела в попытке распутать замысловатые петли, в которые он, с подачи ангела, опрометчиво завязался. — Это все ты виноват: «Свернись… изогнись…» — бубнил он себе под нос, катаясь по траве. — Сам бы попробовал за один день научиться управлять этой ипостасью. Я — демон, а не Гарри Гудини… — Наконец его усилия увенчались успехом. — Слава Вселенной! — облегченно выдохнул демон, принимая человеческий облик. — И как тебе не противно… — он подошел к этюднику, разглядывая из-за плеча Азирафаэля законченную работу, — рисовать мерзкую змеюку.

Что бы там демон не ворчал, но я видела, что ему было приятно позировать ангелу, и он восхищен его талантом.

— Не наговаривай на себя! — возмущенно воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Посмотри, ты же прекрасен! — горячо добавил он, попеременно разглядывая то свое творение, то модель. — С чего мне должно быть противно? Кстати, вдруг ты еще не понял, мне очень нравятся змеи! — В чистосердечии слов ангела нельзя было усомниться. — А сейчас, если ты не против, я хотел бы написать маслом твой портрет в человеческом обличии. Ты даже не представляешь, как волшебно и гармонично сочетаются цвет твоих глаз и локонов: топленый мед, впитавший силу солнца и расплавленная бронза. Фантастика! — в порыве вдохновения выпалил Азирафаэль и затих, смутившись своих пылких слов.

— Фс-с-с, ангел, — растерянно прошипел Кроули. — Ну что ты несешь! — На смуглых скулах демона проступил слабый румянец. — Ты еще скажи, что тебе нравится мое новое приобретение! — со смесью горечи и отчаяния прошептал он, распахивая крылья.

Я затаила дыхание в ожидании ответа. Почему-то принято считать, что Бог обязан знать все наперед. Поверьте, это заблуждение. Какой интерес в создании жизни, если заранее знаешь, во что выльется любой поступок, чем закончится каждый диалог или встреча? То-то и оно! Жизнь должна быть полной сюрпризов. Таких, например, как приземление в терновый куст.

— Дорогой... — На лице ангела не появилось ни капли отвращения, ожидаемого демоном. — Они похожи на грозовое небо… — Он благоговейно провел кончиками пальцев по жестким сизо-черным перьям. — Такие темные, мрачные… и мне так жаль, так жаль… — с искренней печалью произнес Азирафаэль, беря Кроули за руку. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшей участи. — Пухлая ладошка сжала смуглые пальцы.

Ай да Азирафаэль! Только истинное дитя Божие, преисполненное доброты и благодати, способно разглядеть красоту в демоне. Сегодня я вдосталь насмотрелась, как остальные мои чада воротят свои божественные носы от павших собратьев. Ни один из них не проявил к пострадавшей стороне ни капли сочувствия и милосердия, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поддержать.

— Не нужно сожалений, ведь ничего уже не исправишь. Сам виноват — не то время, не та компания. — Кроули накрыл другой ладонью руку Азирафаэля. — Но все равно, спасибо… Я думал, ты сразу отвернешься. Все отвернулись.

— Я — не все. Мы же с тобою вместе с первого дня Сотворения. Теперь, конечно, будут сложности…

— Вот тут ты прав. Мы вроде как врагами стать должны…

— Но я не чувствую к тебе вражды, — словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, задумчиво заметил Азирафаэль.

— И я не чувствую, — согласился с ним Кроули.

Пусть терновник весьма неприятное место для засады и слежки, но этот разговор стоил исколотых ладоней и порванного хитона. Когда бы мне еще выпал случай узнать, о чем говорят и думают мои дети, пока меня нет рядом.

А Азирафаэль и Кроули все стояли, трогательно соединив руки.

— Должно быть, мы неправильные ангел и демон…

— Должно быть. Главное, чтоб не пронюхали об этом Вельзевул и Люцифер. Да и в твоей Конторе по благодати не погладят. Ну, я-то демон, солгу, если начнутся расспросы, а вот что делать тебе? Вам лгать запрещено.

Согласна, вряд ли Гавриил и Люцифер сумели бы понять, что некоторые привязанности не зависят от цвета крыльев.

— Ты прав, я изучил должностную инструкцию вдоль и поперек и вроде бы нашел лазейку. Солгать в глаза нельзя, но там ни слова нет о «умолчании», «увиливании» и «недоговаривании».

Ой хитрец! Хотя мне ли осуждать ангела за желание обойти правила должностных инструкций, навязанных сверху? Сама только этим и занималась в последние сутки.

— Это ты хорошо придумал, — оценил находчивость Азирафаэля демон. — Тупые инструкции и идиотский план!

— План… адский, спору нет. Но меня сейчас больше беспокоит стирание памяти у людей. Какую историю мы потом расскажем вместо реально произошедших событий? Гавриил, отправляя меня в Эдем, настаивал, чтобы смертные не помнили о промахе ангелов.

— Люцифер тоже приказал, чтобы о поносе, сломанной ноге, шашлыке из Бяшки и голосовании даже речи не шло. Ему, видите ли, статус не позволяет выставлять себя в дурацком свете. Он как-никак теперь Князь Ада. «Сочини, — говорит, — что-нибудь кошмарное, чтобы смертные дрожали от ужаса при упоминании моего имени».

— Идеи есть?

— Ни одной! — развел руками Кроули.

— Ты ж демон…

— Вот именно что демон и лучший садовник в Эдеме, а не п’зд’б’л, ну, то есть сторителлер…

— Беда!

— Что будем делать?

— Послушай, мой дорогой, — вдруг оживился Азирафаэль, — а если попросить нам помощи у человека? Ты помнишь, как Адам заливал Всевышней про космос, корабли и ускорение? С фантазией у него явно полный порядок…

— А если он откажет нам?

— Ну-у-у, пригрози ему…

— Какие «светлые» мысли, достойные самой Вельзевул, крутятся в твоей благочестивой голове, мой с-сладкий, — рассмеялся Кроули.

— Ну знаешь! Я хоть что-то предлагаю, — надулся Азирафаэль, — а ты…

— Да ладно, ладно… — Кроули подхватил ангела под локоток. — Прости меня. Понимаю, сейчас не до шуток. Пойдем, попробуем уговорить… — Он потянул Азирафаэля в сторону человеческого жилья.

 **О человеческих фантазиях**  
Наконец-то мне можно покинуть свое негостеприимное убежище. 

Оставляя на хищных колючках клочки хитона, я выбралась наружу. Распылять растение смысла не было, оно не виновато, что его создали именно таким. А урон, нанесенный одежде, я исправила одним щелчком пальцев и поспешила вслед за удаляющимися Азирафаэлем и Кроули.

К тростниковому навесу мы подошли почти одновременно.

Адам, развалившись на циновке, лениво жевал травинку. Ева хлопотала по хозяйству.

— О-о-о, родственнички прикатили, — вальяжно поприветствовал Адам ангела и демона.

— Какие мы тебе родственники, дерзкий смертный? — мгновенно вскипел Кроули.

— И то верно, нафига родня такая, лучше буду сиротой… — подлил масла в огонь человек.

— Фс-с-с, — рассерженным чайником фыркнул демон, демонстрируя раздвоенный кончик языка.

— Ой, да не вызмеивайся… После шапочки из жабы и дерьмомух - твой сплит языка* уже не пробирает…

— Молись, с-смертный, чтобы Вельзевул не узнала о дерьмомухах. Иначе будешь с-с-скворчать на с-с-сковородке в Аду.

Если бы у меня было лишнее время, я бы с удовольствием посмотрела, кто кого «переговорит»: Кроули, прославившийся среди ангелов своей язвительностью, или наглый Адам, знающий о неприкосновенности своей персоны.

— Салют, мамуля! — заметил меня Адам, приподнимаясь с лежанки и отвешивая шутовской поклон.

Он явно был в ударе.

— Мир этому дому, — поздоровалась я. — Не ссорьтесь, дети!

— Приветствуем, Всевышняя, — узрев меня, принялись расшаркиваться ангел и демон. — Не ожидали мы здесь повстречать тебя, но счастливы безмерно…

— Все. Все! Довольно церемоний! — остановила я поток любезностей. — Тут все свои…

— Ага, одна большая дружная семья: два сводных брата, теща и свекровь в одном флаконе, — подколол Адам.

— Ну, судя по твоему настроению, сын мой, — я решила не реагировать на его выпады и провокации, — ты уже в курсе, зачем мы тут сегодня собрались…

— Еще бы! Забегали с утреца к нам Вельзевул, Лигур и Хастур предупредить о вынесенном на Суде решении (читай: приговоре).

— Значит, повторяться не буду. Что скажешь?

— А что тут говорить… Возмутительно! Но если выбирать между развоплощением и стиранием знаний, само собой, мы выберем последний вариант.

— Знание — дело наживное, — примирительно сказала я.

— Меня интересует лишь одно, — раздался голос Евы за моей спиной. — Буду ли я помнить Адама?

— Конечно, дочь моя. Все ваши отношения останутся как есть. Да, кстати, негоже жить в гражданском браке. Официально объявляю вас мужем и женой!

— Спасибо, Господи. Все остальное, ты права, приложится со временем, — рассудительно заметила Ева.

— Чего тянуть, стирай, готовы мы… — Адам и Ева крепко зажмурили глаза.

— Э-э-э, прошу прощения, но не готовы мы, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Азирафаэль.

Адам открыл сначала левый глаз, затем правый и уставился на ангела:

— В смысле не готовы? Чего еще вам нужно?

— Я очень извиняюсь, смертный, — Азирафаэлю было неловко, — но прежде чем что-нибудь стирать, придумать нужно нам, чем заменить позорную историю о Бяшке в ваших воспоминаниях. Ад и Рай особенно настаивали на соблюдении этого условия.

— Так придумывайте! Мы-то с Евой тут при чем? — отрезал Адам.

Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотрим, какие дипломаты из ангела и демона.

— Есть некоторые нюансы… — осторожно выбирая выражения, заговорил ангел. — Я, собственно, был Стражем Восточных Врат, и в придачу не умею лгать, а он… — Азирафаэль покосился на Кроули, — ухаживал за Садом. Так что с фантазией у нас… проблема. Но, зная, что ты проявлял поистине недюжинную смекалку, мы просим оказать нам помощь в сочинении легенды. — С каждым произнесенным словом ангел смущался и краснел все больше.

— Какая прелесть… Честный сторож и садовник в отставке, обделенные воображением, просят смертного придумать байку о изгнании его же самого из Эдема. Да вы ребята, пф-пфк… — Адам издал невнятный звук и захохотал.

Отсмеявшись и утерев набежавшие от смеха слезы, он хитро прищурился и заявил:

— Не можете сами, попросите у мамули. Уверен, у не фантазии поболее, чем у меня…

— Э нет! Меня не втягивайте! — поспешно ретировалась я. — План ваш, ошибки ваши, и вам с придуманной легендой жить. Так что разбирайтесь сами.

— Хорошо, — сказал Адам. — С одним условием…

— И чего же ты желаешь, сын мой?

— Равноправия! Если уж забывать о произошедшем — то всем, а не только мне с Евой. Не хочу, чтобы в будущем люди узнали о моем участии в этом фарсе. Гавриилу и Люциферу я не доверяю. Проболтаются когда-нибудь. А не они, так другие. Со всех-то подписку о неразглашении не возьмешь, — заметил практичный Адам.

— Это осуществимо. Будет тебе равноправие.

Я краем глаза увидела, как неосознанно взялись за руки и заметно побледнели ангел и демон. Оказывается, не только люди боялись забыть друг друга. Что ж, если их отношения истинны, то пройдут и через это испытание, а я понаблюдаю, чем у них там дело закончится.

— Рассказывай, что придумал, мы с-слушаем… — поторопил Адама Кроули. — Только помни о пожеланиях Ада и Рая: никаких поносов и шашлыков!

— Значит, так, — неспешно начал Адам, — акт первый: когда мамуля создала людей и приказала старшим братьям заботиться о них, ангел Люцифер и его свита взбунтовались (уж больно не по вкусу им пришлась новая родня), за что были подвергнуты суровому родительскому наказанию: черные крылья, Ад и далее по списку. Красок и драмы пусть маман добавит по своему усмотрению.

— Восстание — это с-славно, — прошипел Кроули. — В характере Люцифера. Ему понравится. Теперь придумай, за что изгнали вас…

— Не перебивай! Я еще не закончил, — прервал рассуждения демона Адам. — Слушайте дальше! На черных крыльях и Аде мамуля не остановилась и, дабы научить бунтарей почитать слово Божие и любить ближних, заставила их охранять в Эдеме Древо Познания, чтобы младшенькие ненароком не отведали Запретных Плодов…

— С-сомневаюсь, что Люцифер оценит эту часть. Демоны сторожат Древо Познания? Очень с-сомневаюсь…

— Да помолчи ты! — цыкнул вошедший в роль рассказчика Адам. — Здесь начинается второй акт, где на сцене появляются люди… — Он выставил вперед одну ногу, гордо вскинул голову и с пафосом продекламировал:

Уж сколько раз твердили миру,  
Что в бабском языке — таинственная сила,  
Что льстивых женских слов поток,  
И в сердце демона отыщет уголок.

У Змея было четкое задание:  
Он, выполняя свыше указание,  
На яблоне, не ведая хлопот,  
Стерег от жителей Эдема Знаний Плод.

Вниз головой свисая с ветки,  
Окрестности Змей чутко озирал.  
И все бы было гладко,  
Кабы Запретный Плод в зубах он не держал.

В тот злополучный час у Древа,  
Не зная, чем себя занять, слонялась Ева.  
Вид яблока ее остановил,  
А проще говоря, до глубины души пленил.

Плутовка к дереву на цыпочках подходит;  
Виляет бедрами, со Змея глаз не сводит  
И говорит так сладко, чуть дыша:  
«Змея, ты дивно хороша!  
Что за извивы, что за глазки!  
Ты прямо создана для ласки!  
Гламурные чешуйки! И юркий язычок!  
И, верно, оперный быть должен голосок!  
Спой, дорогая, не стыдись! Слух услади мой сказкой,  
Ведь я уверена, при красоте такой  
Должна ты петь, как Коля Басков!»

У демона с похвал вскружилась голова,  
От радости в зобу дыханье сперло, —  
И на приветливые Евины слова  
Змей зашипел во все змеючье горло:  
Плод выпал — с ним была плутовка такова.

Ну, а дальше, все как в первом акте: маман в гневе изгоняет прочь людей, обманувших Змея и вкусивших Запретный плод… — закончил декламировать Адам и раскланялся.

— Браво! Браво! — восторженно захлопал в ладоши Азирафаэль. — Какая драма!

— Ш-што ты несешь, ангел! — взорвался Кроули. — Это же полный бред! Где здесь ужас? Человек соблазнил демона! Адского Змия! Да с чего мне вестись на чужих жен, когда я люблю… Когда у меня есть… И кто вообще такой этот Коля Басков?! — Он задохнулся от возмущения.

Ого! А история-то набирает обороты. И чувства Кроули к Азирафаэлю, по-видимому, не совсем дружеские. Он едва-едва не проболтался. Вот уж совсем не ожидала такого поворота. Глупые дети, раньше надо было думать… Теперь все действительно станет намного сложнее.

— Если не нравится, — обиделся тем временем Адам, — придумывайте сами! Кстати, понятия не имею, кто такой Коля Басков. В рифму просто легло!

— А ну-ка прекратите скандалить! — вмешалась я. — Нормальная история. Сейчас роли у персонажей поменяем, и все станет замечательно. Демоны не охраняли Древо, а хитростью пробрались в сад. И Ева не обманывала Змия. Это Змий ее соблазнил! Да словами, словами соблазнил, — успокоила я Адама, ревниво сжавшего кулаки. — Он просто уговорил ее отведать яблока и мужа угостить. За это люди были изгнаны из Эдема. Такой вариант устраивает?

— Если между Змием и моей женой интима не было — то меня все устраивает, — буркнул Адам.

— Замечательно! Значит, бунт оставляем. Жутких подробностей и красок я прибавлю. И часть про Древо и искушение Евы тоже используем. Вы всем довольны? — поинтересовалась я у ангела и демона.

— Мы полагаемся на твою мудрость, Всевышняя, — ответил за себя и Кроули Азирафаэль.

— Достойный ответ! Теперь я вас покину. Мне, как никак, опять работы привалило: целых полгода жизни Вселенной нужно переписать с учетом ваших пожеланий и фантазий.

— Так может, заодно ты перепишешь злополучный План? — осведомился ангел.

— Нет уж. Свой План расхлебывайте сами. У вас есть шесть тысяч лет и колонтитулы в придачу. Имеющие разум, разберутся что к чему. Ну, хватит болтовни. Приступим к изменениям…

— Мы готовы, Всевышняя! — хором промолвили люди, ангел и демон.

Адам и Ева опять зажмурились, а Кроули незаметно (заметно!) надел на мизинец Азирафаэля кольцо, и тот плотно сжал ладонь в кулак, словно боясь потерять нежданный подарок…

***

Что ж, я играю со Вселенной не в кости. Я веду сложную игру, собственного изобретения…

Щелчок пальцев…

И я с вами не прощаюсь, ибо пути мои неисповедимы...

**Author's Note:**

> *эвфемизм — слово или выражение, употребляемое взамен другого, которое по каким-л. причинам неудобно или нежелательно произносить (по причине его грубости, оскорбительности, невежливости и т. д.), например: «в интересном положении», «в тягости» вместо «беременна».  
> Примечание к примечанию: — Хотя и само «беременна» было когда-то всего лишь эвфемизмом.


End file.
